Family Blood
by FanWriter2011
Summary: Smithy and Mel are called out to the Jasmine Allen Estate, finding a girl collapsed at the scene. Only when they get her to St Hugh's do they find out she is Megan Stone, the daughter of Callum Stone's cousin. Megan's Dad has gotten himself into trouble and the cost is becoming Megan's life.
1. Chapter 1

Dale 'Smithy' Smith and Mel Ryder were walking through the station, towards their car out the back of Sun Hill.

'Why are we going out when there's no emergency?' Mel asked.

They get a call through their radios. A young female has been found injured in a flat on the Jasmine Allen Estate.

'You spoke too soon. We'd best deal with it.' Smithy smirked.

Mel replied into her radio they were on their way to deal with the report. Smithy got behind the wheel and sped down the streets as fast as he could, sirens going off.

They finally reached the Jasmine Allen estate and found an elderly man waiting for them.

'You took your time.' The man said.

'Where is she?' Smithy asked.

'She walked off, not wanting any help. She's got a head wound.' The man almost pleaded with them.

'Which way did she go?' Mel asked.

'Towards the other side of the estate.' The man pointed in the direction.

Smithy and Mel started to run in the direction. They didn't delay. They found a seventeen year old girl on the ground unmoving, blood on her arms. Smithy dashed over to check her pulse.

'Her pulse is weak.' Smithy helped her into the recovery position.

Mel called in for an ambulance whilst Smithy checked for ID.

'There's no ID on her.' Smithy reported.

The ambulance arrived quickly and the girl was wheeled into the back.

Smithy and Mel walked back to their car and followed the ambulance. The drive took time, but they got there quick enough to see them rush the girl through the hospital. A nurse walked over, a piece of paper in her hand.

'We found this in her pocket.' The nurse handed the sheet of paper over to Smithy before returning to her station with the girl.

Smithy opened the piece of paper. Written in the middle of the piece of paper was Sergeant Callum Stone.

'I'll call him.' Smithy pulled out his phone.

* * *

Callum Stone was sat in his office when his phone started ringing. It was Smithy. Callum picked up.

'Hello?' Callum said.

'Callum, we've got a teenage girl down at St Hugh's. She's been beaten a bit. She's got a head injury and is unconscious. The girl had your name on a piece of paper in her pocket. Do you know anyone who would try and find you if they were in danger?' Smithy reported.

'Is the girl about seventeen years old?'

'Yeah, brunette hair to her shoulders?'

'That sounds like her. I'm on my way.'

Callum hung up and left his office as fast as he could to find his car. He got behind the wheel and sped as fast as he could to St Hugh's.

* * *

Smithy met Callum as he got to the hospital.

'Where is she?' Callum asked.

'She's with Mel. She's not come round for us to talk to her.' Smithy explained.

Smithy led Callum to a private room to find Mel sitting on a chair next to the girl, who was wired into machinery. Mel looked up at their arrival.

'Mel, is she ok?' Callum asked.

'She's had a beating. Her head wound isn't as bad as they thought. They think she'll come round soon. Do you know her, Sarge?' Mel said.

'Her name's Megan Stone. Her father is my cousin. Last I knew of them, they were living in Cambridgeshire.' Callum explained.

'So what's she doing here?' Smithy was confused.

Callum sat on Megan's right, holding her hand.

'We'll be outside.' Smithy looked at Mel.

Smithy led Mel outside and left Callum alone with Megan.

'What have you got yourself into now, eh?' Callum tried to keep his pain in.

Megan started waking and seeing Callum sat next to her.

'Uncle Callum?' Megan managed, confused at his appearance.

'Hello, Megan.' Callum smiled.

'What are you doing here?'

'My name was on a piece of paper in your pocket. I got called by a couple of colleagues.'

'Please don't tell Dad.'

'Tell him what?'

'That I got beaten up. He'll flip. He's in enough trouble as it is.'

'Megan, I'm just going to get my colleagues back in and they're going to help you, ok? Trust me.'

'I'm not ratting on Dad.'

'Ok. We'll get to that, ok? I'll be right back.'

Callum got up from his seat and found Smithy and Mel outside the room.

'Callum?' Smithy saw the worry on Callum's face.

'She's gained consciousness. I'm going to need backup to talk to her, find out what happened.' Callum confessed.

Smithy and Mel followed Callum back into the room. Megan had sat herself up in bed.

'How are you feeling, Megan?' Smithy asked.

'Could be worse.' Megan shrugged slightly.

'Last I heard of you and your parents, you were in Cambridgeshire. What brings you here?' Callum tried to be gentle.

'My parents split, Dad dragged me here against Mum's wishes.' Megan wasn't giving up much.

'Megan, can you tell us who attacked you?' Smithy asked.

'I didn't see them. All they said was it was a warning for Dad. That's all I know.' Megan started getting defensive.

'What has your Dad got himself into?' Smithy knew there was something.

'I don't know! All I know is I got jumped and was yelled at to tell Dad that was his warning!' Megan was getting freaked out.

'Ok. We'll leave it for now. We'll let you rest.' Smithy said.

Callum led them out the room. They stood together, confused.

'She's covering for him.' Mel knew.

'Whatever he's got her into is going to get her killed at this rate.' Callum wasn't pleased.

'I would suggest we give her a way to contact us and we see where things go. We have to find her father if he's being warned over something.' Smithy suggested.

Callum left back into the room and gave Megan his card.

'Call me if you need anything or remember anything. I'm not here to make you do anything you don't want to, but we need you to help us, ok?' Callum tried to stay calm.

'Just go.' Megan wasn't in the mood for talking.

Callum left the room. He joined his colleagues and left back to the station, not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

After Megan was sure they had gone, she got out of bed and got back into her clothes. She left to the desk and discharged herself from the hospital. Megan found a taxi and got herself back to the Jasmine Allen Estate as quickly as she could. Getting shopping out of the back of their car was her father, Daniel Stone. He saw her get out the cab and walk to him.

'What have you done?' Daniel snapped.

'Your so called friend sent his minions to beat me up as a warning to you to pay up. I told you coming here was a bad idea.' Megan tried to hold her ground.

'Did the police get involved?'

'Yeah. One of them was Uncle Callum.'

'You stay away from him! He may be my cousin, but he has no right being anywhere near you!'

'Come on. Let's get this inside.'

Megan grabbed the last of the shopping out the car and walked up to the flat. She let herself in with her keys and started putting the shopping away. The front door slammed shut and Daniel stormed into the kitchen. He dropped the bags on the floor and charged for Megan. He beat her into the wall.

'You moved my stash! You moved my money! You're trying to get me in trouble, aren't you?! This is your fault!' Daniel yelled.

Megan finally broke free and ran to her room. She packed a backpack and tried to leave the flat.

'Come here!' Daniel yelled at her.

'LET GO!' Megan screamed.

Megan finally got free and out the flat. She ran down the stairs of the block and starts walking through the estate towards Sun Hill. Megan was found by three well-built men.

'Your Daddy still hasn't paid up. He's running out of time. If he's not careful, you'll go missing.' One of them snapped.

'Then go to him and ask for it! I know he has a stash under his bed! Go and bother him!' Megan tried to be confident.

The men laughed at her. Megan managed to run, with them following, until she found a taxi to drive her to Sun Hill.

* * *

Megan made it to the station. She walked into the reception area and to the desk. A lady walked to her.

'How can I help?' She asked.

'I need to see Sergeant Callum Stone immediately.' Megan said.

'I'm afraid he's unable to see anyone right now. Can I pass on a message?' She said.

'No. It's urgent! I need to see him! I think I'm in danger!' Megan pleaded.

The coded door behind her opened and Smithy walked through, guiding someone out through the front door. Once the person had gone, Smithy turned round to see her.

'Megan, is everything alright?' Smithy asked.

'I need to see Callum. I think I'm in trouble.' Megan explained, trying to keep herself together.

'Ok. Come with me. I'll get you something and get Callum to you.' Smithy knew Megan was scared.

Megan followed Smithy into a set of corridors and led her towards an office.

'Wait here just a second.' Smithy tried to be gentle.

Megan nodded. Smithy knocked on the office door and was allowed to enter the office. Callum was sat behind his desk, working.

'What is it?' Callum asked.

'You have a visitor.' Smithy explained.

'Who is it?' Callum got up from his chair.

'It's Megan. She's in a very bad state. The front desk wouldn't let her through, so I brought her instead.'

'Where is she?'

Smithy walked to the door and opened it.

'Come on in, Megan.' Smithy spoke into the corridor.

Smithy brought in Megan from the corridor, shaking.

'Megan, come here.' Callum was worried about her.

Megan walked to Callum and let him hold her to him, only for her to wince. Callum pulled away and looked at her.

'Megan?' Callum was freaking out.

'Dad flipped. I think I'm in danger, more than earlier.' Megan tried to keep her tears back.

Smithy shut the door quietly. Callum pulled up a chair for Megan to sit on. Megan sat down and put her backpack down.

'Megan, I know you're scared right now, but I need you to tell us everything this time, ok? We can't protect you if we don't know what's wrong. Can you do that for me?' Callum asked.

'I think so.' Megan shrugged.

'We're going to need an appropriate adult for you, just because you're under eighteen. Are you ok with that?' Smithy said.

'I don't have anyone nearby. Mum's not in the country and Dad's the one that's got us in this mess. I've only got Uncle Callum.' Megan explained.

'I'm sure we can work round that.' Smithy smiled weakly.

'Megan, why do you have your backpack? You only use that when you're moving somewhere other than home.' Callum spotted it.

'I can't go back to Dad. I thought of going to a hotel or something.' Megan was starting to shake more.

'Ok. You're going to stay with me, ok? You'll be fine.' Callum wasn't taking no.

'Do you have those evidence bags?' Megan asked.

'Why?' Smithy was curious.

'Dad knew I moved his stash. I used my washing up gloves whilst Dad was out. It's in my backpack.' Megan confessed.

'What stash?' Smithy asked.

'His cocaine stash. He had two blocks of the stuff and I took it.' Megan admitted.

'Oh Megan, I'm sorry.' Callum sighed deeply.

Smithy pulled out some plastic gloves and found an evidence bag in Callum's office. Megan pointed to the front pocket of her backpack. Smithy unzipped the pocket and pulled out a plastic bag. He pulled out one of the packages and was in shock of how much there was.

'Megan, you've done the right thing bringing it to us.' Smithy was in shock.

Smithy bagged up the cocaine into an evidence bag.

'Megan, will you come with us to a room so we can ask you a few things?' Callum asked.

'Are you going to be there?' Megan wanted her family.

'Do you want me to?' Callum gently held one of Megan's hands.

Megan nodded. Smithy and Callum looked at each other.

'Ok. Smithy is going to get DI Manson and he'll be able to help us with the investigation. Are you ok with that?' Callum wanted to be sure.

'I'll try.' Megan's voice shrunk.

Callum helped Megan stand up and looked at Smithy. Smithy got the hint and left the office and walked upstairs whilst Callum led Megan to an interview room.


	3. Chapter 3

Smithy got up to CID and found DI Neil Manson in his office. He knocked on his door.

'Yeah?' Neil looked up from his work splayed out on his desk.

'Can I have a word?' Smithy asked.

'Sure. Come in.'

Smithy shut the door behind him and looked back at Neil.

'We've just had a Megan Stone come in downstairs. Her father is Callum's cousin. She brought with her two parcels of cocaine that belong to her father. She believes she's in danger and she's got bruising to her body. We haven't had her checked over yet, but we were hoping you could help us talk to her. She's seventeen and fearing for her life, gov.'

'I see. Do you think she knows who the dealer is?'

'I think so. She was also attacked this morning as a warning to her father, but she clammed up when we tried to talk to her before. She's willing to cooperate now. Callum's being her appropriate adult, as she hasn't got anyone else to step in.'

'Right. I'll come give you a hand. Once we've talked to her, see if we can get her checked over for the bruising.'

'Yes, gov.'

Smithy and Neil left together down to find the interview room where Callum and Megan were.

* * *

Megan had been sat on a sofa with Callum in an interview room. A knock on the door was then followed by Smithy leading Neil into the room.

'Hello, Megan. My name's Neil. You don't need to worry. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, ok? We can stop if it gets too much for you, alright?' Neil was being nice with her.

Megan nodded. Smithy sat with Neil on a sofa opposite them.

'Ok, Megan, do you think you could tell us what your situation is that makes you feel in danger?' Neil asked.

'Um, well since my parents split up five years ago Dad had been going after drugs as a way of coping. He then moved us here when he hadn't paid his dealer what he should have. He also stole cocaine from him. The dealer caught up with us and got his men to knock me about this morning as his warning to pay up. Once I'd discharged myself from hospital Dad got why I was injured out of me. I was then…' Megan struggled.

Megan tried to keep her tears back, but she was struggling.

'Do you want to stop?' Neil asked.

Megan shook her head, sniffling.

'Dad kept throwing me against the wall in the kitchen. I got away and tried to pack some belongings. I tried to leave the flat, but Dad wasn't letting go until I fought him enough. I got out the block to be found by three of the dealer's men. They threatened I would go missing if Dad didn't pay. I then got away from them, somehow, and arrived here to tell Uncle Callum what was going on.' Megan said, struggling to fight tears.

'Do you know the name of the dealer?' Neil said.

'He goes by the street name Leo, but I found his full name in Dad's address book as Stanley Prentiss.' Megan tried to compose herself.

'Would you be able to identify the three men involved with Stanley Prentiss?' Neil hoped.

'I think so.' Megan shrugged slightly.

'Ok. Now I know you brought in two parcels of cocaine belonging to your father, but do you know if we would find any other packages in the flat?' Neil asked.

'Yeah. He has a fear of losing his things, so has two parcels like the ones I took from him in every room, except for my room. He has a set of scales in his room and in the kitchen with a smoking pack under the sofa.' Megan tried to remember everything.

'That's very helpful, Megan. Thank you. You've been very helpful. With this evidence we should be able to request a warrant to check the flat and pin him for the drugs.' Neil said.

Neil was about to leave the room with Smithy when Megan stopped them, so they turned round.

'Wait! Dad also keeps knives on his person at all times. He has a specific drawer in his room that holds all his sharp weapons.' Megan blurted out.

'We'll make sure the officers are prepared. Thank you.' Neil smiled weakly at her before leaving with Smithy.

'Have I done the right thing landing Dad in it, Uncle Callum?' Megan asked.

'Yeah. He shouldn't be allowed to do this to you, Megan.' Callum gently squeezed one of her hands.

'Am I going to be checked over now?'

'Yeah. You'll be fine. I promise.'

Megan let Callum lead her to the medical room. A female nurse was waiting for her. Megan looked back at Callum, who nodded at her, before the door was shut behind them. Callum waited outside alone, until Smithy joined him.

'She's getting checked over now.' Callum explained.

'They'll be leaving on the raid in fifteen minutes. I've been asked to go, as have you.' Smithy reported.

'I can't leave Megan, not while she's like this.'

'I can get someone to be with her whilst we go. She'll be here waiting for you when you get back.'

'I'll see how she is first when she gets out.'

'That's fair enough.'

The door opened and Megan walked out, shaking.

'Megan?' Callum walked to her.

Megan was held in a hug by Callum, seeing her distress.

'I'm sorry, Megan.' Callum sighed deeply.

'What happens now?' Megan asked.

'We've been asked to check out your Dad's flat. We'll need you to stay here. Someone will stay with you, make sure you're alright.' Smithy explained.

'Do you have to?' Megan asked Callum.

'I'm afraid so. I'll find someone to look after you, alright?' Callum said.

'You'll need these. Dad may not be in.' Megan pulled out her flat keys.

'Ok. Thank you.' Callum carefully took the keys.

Neil entered the corridor and found them.

'We're ready to go.' Neil tried to be gentle with Megan.

'We'll meet you out the back once we've got someone to look after Megan.' Smithy explained.

Neil nodded and left them to it. Callum and Smithy guided Megan through the station and towards the canteen. Kirsty Knight and Mel were just leaving the canteen.

'Kirsty and Mel, do you think you could look after Megan for us until we get back? We've been called out on a raid of her father's flat for a drug case.' Smithy asked.

'Sure. We haven't got anything else for a while.' Kirsty smiled weakly at Megan.

'You'll be ok. I'll be back soon.' Callum tried to convince Megan.

Megan let Kirsty and Mel guide her to the canteen whilst Callum and Smithy left for the raid.


	4. Chapter 4

The officers all moved together and arrived at the Jasmine Allen Estate. Smithy and Callum led the other officers to the flat. Smithy knocked on the door.

'Daniel Stone, it's the police.' Smithy called.

Daniel appeared, opening the door and he was angry to see them.

'Why can't you leave me alone?!' Daniel yelled.

'Mr Stone, we have a warrant to check the flat.' Smithy said.

The officers were led into the flat and started checking the rooms. Callum stood in the living room, keeping an eye on Daniel.

'You have a nerve, Callum! You have my Megan, don't you?!' Daniel got out of his seat quickly.

'Take it easy, Daniel.' Callum said.

'Come to ruin my life more, eh? You already had my wife!' Daniel yelled.

'If you remember, I went out with her first and then she was with you. I haven't seen her since your wedding, Dan.' Callum tried to calm his cousin down.

'You're taking everything from me! First my wife and now Megan!' Daniel wasn't calming down.

'That's enough, Mr Stone.' Smithy entered the living room from the kitchen, a bag of evidence in one hand.

'I'm not having it! You're not taking my Megan, Callum! It doesn't matter who the father is! She's mine! Her mother had Megan tested! I never saw the result, but she was adamant on keeping me from her! I was having none of it!' Daniel snarled at Callum.

Smithy looked at Callum, seeing his confusion too. Neil entered the living room, as did the other officers. All of them had evidence bags.

'Daniel Stone, you're under arrest for possession and intent to supply a Class A drug, possession of multiple weapons without a licence and the assault of Megan Stone.' Neil explained as he arrested him.

Daniel was put into cuffs and led out the flat.

'What was that all about?' Smithy asked Callum.

'Megan's mother was my first serious girlfriend. Once we broke up she was then with my cousin. They married quickly after they found she was pregnant.' Callum shrugged.

'So Megan could be yours?' Smithy said.

'Maybe. We'd have to ask her mother, or get her tested ourselves.' Callum was worried about it.

Smithy and Callum left together, shutting the door of the flat behind them.

* * *

Megan was looking down at the table, scared stiff. Kirsty and Mel had no success of getting a word out of her. Max Carter walked over to join them, seeing Megan with them.

'Who are you babysitting for?' Max asked the officers.

'Stone and Smithy. They'd gone on a drug raid to Megan's father's flat.' Mel explained.

'This is Megan?' Max said.

'Yeah. She's not spoken a word since she came with us. She was quite close to Stone though.' Kirsty shrugged.

Max moved round to sit next to Megan.

'Hello, Megan. My name's Max. Are you alright?' Max tried to be kind.

Megan didn't respond. She stayed tight on herself.

'Where did you get your bruises, Megan?' Max spotted the bruises showing by the edges of her clothes.

Megan shook her head. The three officers looked at each other in worry. Mel could see Megan's distress.

'Shall we get some air, Megan?' Mel offered.

Megan nodded, almost enthusiastically. Mel got up with Megan and led her through the station and out the front of the station.

'Is that better?' Mel asked.

Megan nodded. She started to cry and Mel comforted her.

'It's alright.' Mel tried to stop her crying.

Megan managed to pull herself together and stop crying.

'Is there any family I can call for you?'

Megan shook her head.

'My Dad's getting nicked by Uncle Callum.' Megan finally spoke, shocking Mel.

'Callum Stone is your uncle?'

'My Dad is his cousin.'

'I see. I'm sure they won't be too much longer now until they're back.'

* * *

The officers got back to the station and booked Daniel Stone into a cell. The evidence was taken to be examined.

'I'd better go find Megan.' Callum said.

'Good idea. I'll let you break it to her we've arrested Daniel.' Smithy replied.

Callum walked to the canteen to find Kirsty and Max talking to each other.

'Kirsty, where's Megan?' Callum asked.

'Mel took her to get some air, Sarge.' Kirsty explained.

Callum left the canteen and checked out the back of the station. There was no sign of them. Callum then moved faster through the station to the front to find Mel and Megan sitting down outside. He walked outside to them.

'Megan!' Callum called.

Megan looked up and waved at him. Callum walked over and sat next to Megan.

'What are you doing out here?' Callum asked.

'Megan was getting asked questions by DS Carter, Sarge. She needed some air, so I brought her out here.' Mel explained.

'Thank you, Mel.' Callum said.

'I'll leave you to it.' Mel got up and went back inside.

'Are you mad at me?' Megan asked.

'No. You just had me worried for a while. The raid was a success. We found everything you told us about and a stash of money hidden in your room.'

'In my room?'

'Yeah. There was a wad of money hidden under your pillow.'

'It's not mine.'

'I know. I also have to tell you we've arrested your Dad.'

'He didn't make a fuss did he?'

'I'm afraid so. He also said something about you getting tested when you were born.'

'Tested?'

'For who your father is.'

'Why would Mum get me tested?'

'Did you know?'

'I had an inkling, but I didn't know what about. Who did she think could have been the possible father, if not Dad?'

'Me.'

Megan looked at Callum in shock.

'I felt the same way when Daniel was yelling about it in the flat.'

'So what do we do now?'

'I think we go inside and I just finish up on some paperwork. Then I'll take you back to mine to see what we do from there. Sound like a plan?'

'I guess so.'

Callum and Megan stood up and walked back into the station. They walked to Callum's office, only to be greeted by Smithy.

'I see you found her at last.' Smithy said.

'Mel had taken her outside for some air.' Callum explained.

'Well, it seems word is spreading round the station of Megan's presence here.' Smithy replied.

'It's alright. I'll take her back to mine once I've finished up my paperwork.' Callum shrugged.

'Do you mind if I borrow Megan for a while? DI Manson wants the ID on the men that attacked her.' Smithy looked to Megan.

'Are you alright to?' Callum asked her.

'Yeah. I should be able to.' Megan smiled weakly at Callum.

'Ok. Megan, if you'd like to come with me?' Smithy tried to be gentle.

Megan let Smithy lead her towards an interview room. A laptop was ready for her, manned by Neil.

'Hello again, Megan.' Neil knew this was going to be hard on Megan.

Megan was led to a seat to see the screen.

'Ok, we're going to show you a selection of photos of possible men that were involved with your assault this morning and all you need to do is tell us if any of the men are in the pictures. Can you do that for us?' Smithy asked Megan.

'Yeah. I think so.' Megan was ready.

Neil clicked buttons on the laptop until Megan called stop on three males' photos.

'Are you sure they are who attacked you?' Neil asked.

'Yeah. They keep hanging round with Prentiss and they weren't wearing balaclavas when they attacked me.' Megan shrugged.

'Ok. Thank you, Megan. This will be very helpful for the investigation.' Neil was about to shut the laptop.

'Hang on. One of the men I pointed out was a neighbour back in Cambridgeshire. They must have followed us when Dad fled because of what he owes Prentiss.' Megan explained.

'Do you know which one?' Neil got the three men's pictures up.

Megan pointed to the one in the middle, an Asian man, as the neighbour.

'Ok. We'll look into that.' Neil shut the lid of the laptop.

Neil picked up the laptop and left.

'Come on. Let's get you back to Callum.' Smithy smiled weakly.

Megan followed Smithy back towards Callum's office.

'Can I ask something?' Megan asked.

'Sure. What is it?' Smithy said.

'Well, I haven't really spent much time with Uncle Callum from Dad getting weird, but what do you think of Uncle Callum?' Megan asked.

'He gets on with his job, but does sometimes break the rules. He's good at trying to be a team player. I can tell he cares a lot about you, more than I've seen him care for anyone else. Megan, you said your Dad was getting weird. What did you mean?'

'Well, Dad got territorial. If we ever went to family events, he made sure I was in his sights at all times. He wouldn't let me stay near Uncle Callum enough. Mum tried to talk him out of it, but she'd always get hit with something for it when we got back. He just didn't want me near his own cousin very much. It was just odd.'

'I see. I'll talk to him about that.'

Smithy stopped them at Callum's office. He knocked on the door and led Megan in.

'Brought back in one piece.' Smithy joked with Callum.

'That was well timed, Smithy.' Callum smirked at him.

Smithy whispered something in Callum's ear before looking back at Megan.

'I'll see you soon, Megan.' Smithy then left.

'Right, come on then, Megan. Let's go.' Callum picked up Megan's backpack.


	5. Chapter 5

Megan followed Callum through the station. They got into Callum's car and drove back to his house.

'Smithy told me you'd asked him what he thought of me.' Callum said.

'Do you blame me when we've only met a few times before this?' Megan shrugged.

'Fair enough. Maybe this time round we get to find out ourselves what each other is like. We didn't exactly have it easy with Daniel watching like a hawk.'

Callum pulled up outside the house and led Megan in.

'I know it's not exactly much, but it's still home. You can stay here for as long as you need, ok?'

'That may be longer than you think with the case right now.'

'Come on. I'll show you your room.'

Callum led Megan upstairs to a spare bedroom.

'Is it alright for you?'

'Yeah. It's better than anywhere I've lived.'

'Daniel making the house look like a pig sty, huh?'

'Yeah, sometimes like a bomb's hit it, but still a tripping hazard.'

'You know a lot about them?'

'He made the mistake of letting me attempt GCSE Health and Social Care.'

Callum put Megan's bag down and gently ruffled her hair.

'Does dinner sound good to you?'

'Yeah. I don't know I've eaten much today anyway.'

Callum led Megan downstairs and into the kitchen. It was a mess.

'I think I know what I'm doing tomorrow whilst you're working.'

'Are you sure?'

'What else am I meant to do?'

'You have my number, in case anything goes wrong?'

'Yeah, I put your number in my phone when you gave it to me this morning.'

'You're just organised, aren't you?'

'I might be.'

Callum and Megan started laughing together. He pulled out a takeaway order menu, making Megan laugh.

'Is this because I'm here, or because you have nothing in?'

'It's a bit of both.'

A knock echoed on the door. Callum put the menu down and left to answer it, to find Smithy at the door.

'Smithy, this is a surprise.' Callum was shocked.

'I got asked by Manson to check Megan was ok.' Smithy explained.

'Megan!' Callum called.

Megan walked out the kitchen and to the door.

'Hey Smithy.' Megan smiled weakly at him.

'We're about to order dinner if you wanted to join us?' Callum offered.

'Are you sure?' Smithy didn't want to intrude.

'Think of it like a thank you for saving me earlier.' Megan said.

'You've twisted my arm. Go on then.' Smithy caved.

Callum shut the door behind him. Megan jogged to the kitchen for the menu.

'Megan, pick out what you want first and then bring it back, alright?' Callum called after her.

'Kids, eh?' Smithy laughed.

Callum led Smithy into the living room.

'She seems to be alright now.' Smithy pointed out.

'Yeah. I'm just glad she's safe.' Callum shrugged.

Megan reentered with the menu.

'Uncle Callum, why were you reading it upside down in the kitchen?' Megan asked.

'Was I?' Callum was surprised.

'Yeah, it was facing away from where you were standing.' Megan laughed a little.

'Do you often spot things like that?' Smithy was intrigued.

'Yeah. I've always been able to spot things that seem out of place. It came as a package deal.' Megan explained.

'What package deal?' Callum was worried.

'Didn't you know? When I was about three Mum got me to see someone and they found I was Autistic. I thought you knew. Dad said he told the whole family.' Megan pointed out.

'Megan, I didn't know. I can see now why your behaviour was so different to the other kids in the family.' Callum said.

'It's Dad being territorial over me again, isn't it?' Megan asked.

'Sounds like it.' Callum sighed deeply.

Callum got up from his chair and gently held Megan in a hug.

'Right, dinner I think. Did you choose something?' Callum asked.

'Yeah I also found you're a liar, Uncle Callum. I looked in the fridge. I can make some food from what you have.' Megan smirked.

'There's barely anything in.' Callum was confused.

'You have enough ingredients for me to make risotto. It's good food to pull someone out of a slight too much dosage of drugs. Dad couldn't get enough of it.' Megan said.

Megan walked into the kitchen and started to cook the food. Callum and Smithy followed her and sat at the counter area.

'What did you mean, Megan?' Smithy asked.

'Dad would puff maybe three or four cigarette loads of cocaine sometimes and the only way to stop him going over the edge was the risotto. It helped him to drift off somehow with the drugs he'd taken. Luckily I made enough to put it in storage pots to heat up when he needed it.' Megan shrugged.

'How long have you been caring for him like this?' Callum asked.

'Since he started drugs. That's five years ago.' Megan sounded down about it.

The risotto was made quickly and left to cook on the hob.

'Why did you not tell anyone?' Callum said.

'It was during a time where Mum had left the country with some new love she'd got and I just had Dad. I tried to contact the family, but they all laughed at the thought and told me I was making it up. When I said I'd talk to you about it, the family almost ganged together to try and shut me up.' Megan confessed.

The bell went off and Megan served up the risotto. Callum and Smithy started eating it and seemed happy with it.

'Now I see why your Dad liked it so much.' Smithy said.

Megan smirked as she kept eating. They all finished and seemed happy with what they had eaten.

'Thank you for that, Megan. That was lovely.' Callum gently squeezed one of Megan's hands.

'Thanks.' Megan tried not to blush.

'I know that look. You're going to start the washing up, aren't you?' Callum knew.

'Someone needs to.' Megan pointed out.

Callum gently kissed her head before leading Smithy into the living room. Megan did the washing up and dried it all to put it back in their places. She walked to the living room and leaned in the doorway as they watched some football.

'Hey Megan.' Callum looked up to see her in the doorway.

'Don't let me interrupt your game.' Megan said.

Megan left upstairs to her room and searched through her belongings. She found her PJs and got into bed.

Callum and Smithy continued to watch the game until they both felt tired. Both of them found themselves falling asleep on the chairs they sat on.


	6. Chapter 6

Megan woke up and got dressed quickly to go downstairs. She checked the time on her watch. It was six in the morning. She got downstairs to find Callum and Smithy asleep on their chairs. Megan got into the kitchen and made some toast and tea for them. Neither of them had woken up yet. Megan gently shook Smithy awake, who was startled to see Megan up.

'It's quarter past six. There's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry.' Megan offered.

'Thanks.' Smithy got up and left to the kitchen.

Megan then sat on the sofa next to Callum and shook him awake. He was in more shock to see her up than Smithy had been.

'I'd get yourself some breakfast before your shift.' Megan suggested.

'Good idea.' Callum got up from the sofa and entered the kitchen.

Megan tidied a little in the living room.

'Megan, we've got to go to work. Will you be alright?' Smithy asked.

'I have Uncle Callum's number if anything goes wrong. I'll be fine.' Megan said.

Smithy left the house. Callum quickly hugged Megan and left after him. Megan laughed to herself and had her own breakfast. She started tidying things up and started hoovering. Once she was happy the rooms were a little tidier, she decided to sit down on a chair in the living room. A plant pot was broken in the back garden. Megan left to check through the window. One of the men who had assaulted her was out the back. She locked the door and locked the front door too.

'Where's my phone?' Megan checked her pockets.

They were knocking on both doors, trying to get in. She finally found her phone and called Callum's phone.

'Hello?' Callum didn't recognise the number.

'Uncle Callum, they're trying to get into the house. I've got one by the back door and the other two round the front. What do I do?' Megan was panicking.

'Megan, just hang on. We're on our way.' Callum was freaked out.

Callum hung up and left Megan fearful. The doors were pushed against again. Megan found the cupboard under the stairs and found she could fit in it. The back door was forced open. The front door was opened from the inside. Megan tried to stay quiet.

'Find the girl.' One of the men snapped.

They searched the entire house and then one of them checked the cupboard. Megan was yanked out, screaming and kicking until she got free and ran down the street from the house. She was pursued and caught by one of the men. She was dragged back into the house and knocked into the wall. She caught her head and it bled on the wall.

'Your Daddy was warned.' The guy who had spoken earlier snarled.

Megan tried to get up, but was knocked into another wall that spread the blood. She managed to find a way into the kitchen and cut one of the men with a knife. He yelled in pain whilst another of the men grabbed her and chucked her back into the hallway.

'CALLUM!' Megan screamed.

The men were laughing as Megan kept screaming for Callum. Her phone started to ring. It was Callum. Megan answered.

'Callum, they're in the house!' Megan screamed as she dropped the phone.

She was thrown into another wall, screaming at impact. Megan was kicked and punched, the noises being received by Callum down the phone. One of the men picked up her phone.

'If you want her alive, you're going to make Daniel Stone bring us what he owes or we'll start killing little Katherine nice and slowly.' The man with the phone said.

He hung up and gave a signal. Megan was knocked out and then carried into their van parked out the front. They drove away just as the police arrived at Callum's house. Callum ran inside the house, spotting the blood.

'Megan?' Callum called.

The other officers followed Smithy into the house, only to see the mess left behind.

'We're too late.' Smithy sighed deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

Megan started coming round in a warehouse. She was tied to a chair, her kidnappers watching her.

'So who were you staying with, huh? That wasn't Daniel's home.' Prentiss smirked.

'Sergent Callum Stone. He's Dad's cousin.' Megan explained.

'A cop. You were staying with a cop?' Prentiss laughed.

'Got a problem with that?' Megan didn't want to back down.

The men laughed at her efforts. Prentiss pulled out Megan's phone and put it on loudspeaker.

'Hello, Callum Stone.' Prentiss jeered.

'Who is this?' Callum had picked up.

'Here's what we're going to do. You release Daniel to us with the stash of cocaine he had. If not, your precious little Katherine gets hurt. She'll die a slow and painful death like Mummy.' Prentiss grinned at Megan.

'NO!' Megan let her emotions get away from her.

'Daniel knows where to go. If we get any idea you're up to anything, the threat to Megan still stands. It would be a shame for us to kill your daughter, Callum. We found the test her mother did. We know you're her father, Callum. How much will you risk to have her back?' Prentiss jeered.

Prentiss hung up the phone and looked back at Megan.

'Didn't you know?' Prentiss grinned at Megan's horror.

Prentiss laughed at Megan's reaction.

'I'm sure Daddy won't let you get hurt too much, at least if he behaves himself.' Prentiss taunted.

* * *

The CID along with Smithy and Callum were left in total shock, Callum in the worst form.

'Callum?' Smithy asked.

Callum couldn't respond. The whole room watched him in shock.

'Callum, come with me.' Smithy suggested.

Callum let Smithy lead him out of the room and out the front of the station.

'I should have known. So many of Megan's ways of working were like mine. She even liked things I did and Daniel despised.' Callum was slightly out of it.

'Callum, we'll get her back. I promise you we shall get Megan back.'

'How long do you think her mother knew?'

'I don't know. She must have tested Megan when she was young and not said a word.'

'She must have done. The family didn't let it sit comfortably with them when I was around Megan. Maybe she told them.'

'Callum, you're overthinking it. Just try and clear your head. Megan needs you right now.'

Callum took a deep breath and let Smithy lead him back into the building and back up to CID.

'Do we have a plan?' Callum asked, trying to hold himself together.

'We're going to do as they say. We can cover the packages with a liquid that gets onto their fingers if they touch it. We'll then know who touched the packages. We'll have officers around the building in position to make them surrender.' Neil explained.

'I want to be there to make sure Megan gets out alright.' Callum didn't want to stay behind.

'Callum, you're not in the right place to do that. We need to make sure we get the men that did this without complications. Smithy will be at the warehouse and make sure Megan is cared for once the ordeal is over until we can return her to you.' Neil wasn't budging.

Everyone started moving to get into position. Callum left to his office, trying to figure out what he would be needed to do. Smithy found him in a state.

'Are you that worried about her?' Smithy could tell.

'I've just found out my cousin's daughter is actually mine. I can't even be there to make sure she gets out of there in one piece.' Callum was annoyed at himself.

'I can promise you I'll get her out of there. I can't promise whether she'll not have cuts or injuries, but I will make sure she gets out and comes back to you.'

'I think that's all I can hope for.'


	8. Chapter 8

Max and Neil headed down to the interview rooms and entered the room with Daniel Stone sat at a table. Max started the tape.

'When were you going to tell us your dealer was hunting you down, Daniel?' Max asked.

'He's not anywhere close.' Daniel was oblivious.

'I'm afraid you've been misled. Your dealer, Stanley Prentiss, has kidnapped Megan and is requesting the drugs you owe him. We also know that he also caught up to your ex-wife and murdered her.' Neil explained.

'Then why are you talking to me? You should be out there looking for my Megan.' Daniel snapped.

'We're talking to you because they want you to meet at the usual place with the drugs. I'm pretty sure that you'll want Megan free so you'll do as we say to make sure that happens.' Neil said.

'You can get Megan back?' Daniel hoped.

'We can. We'll need to get you to go to the meeting place with a wire so we can hear the conversation. You give the packages of cocaine that we will put a liquid over that will stick to their hands and we'll be able to arrest them for it.' Neil pointed out.

'I'll do it. Just get Megan out of there.' Daniel tried to stop shaking.

'Do you know the address of the meeting point?' Neil asked.

'Yeah. I can write it down for you.' Daniel agreed.

Max terminated the interview. Neil and Max led Daniel towards a room to get the wire.

* * *

Prentiss and his men were playing cards whilst Megan was still tied up, her mouth now gagged. Her phone started ringing. Prentiss picked it up and put it on loudspeaker.

'Stanley, it's me, Daniel. I've got the drugs. What time do you want me?' Daniel asked.

'Right away. I doubt little Megan will last much longer.' Prentiss laughed cruelly before hanging up.

Prentiss looked right at Megan and grinned.

'Looks like your supposed Daddy will be on his way. Boys, bring the body bag in here.' Prentiss said.

Two of the men left the main room and returned with an occupied body bag. Megan started to cry.

'That's your Mummy. I would show you, but she's tied up.' Prentiss taunted.

Megan kept sobbing, unable to stop. A vehicle pulled up out the front of the warehouse. The door opened and Daniel entered with a plastic bag.

'Daniel, so kind of you to join us.' Prentiss smiled.

'I brought what you asked me to. Now release my daughter.' Daniel glanced at Megan.

Prentiss took the bag and gestured for Daniel to go to Megan. Daniel almost ran to her and ungagged her.

'Megan, are you ok?' Daniel asked.

'They killed Mum.' Megan tried to gesture to the body bag.

Daniel saw it and choked on a sob.

'I'm sorry, Megan. You're going to be ok. I promise.' Daniel winked at her.

Daniel untied her and hugged her.

'I'm on a wire for the cops to hear us. They'll get you out of here safely.' Daniel whispered in her ear.

'Ok, break them up!' Prentiss called.

Two of the men grabbed Daniel and one grabbed Megan.

'DAD!' Megan called to him.

'Say goodbye, Megan.' Prentiss called.

Prentiss pulled out a gun and shot Daniel in the chest, killing him.

'DAD!' Megan screamed.

Megan was released and she ran to Daniel.

'Dad, wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!' Megan pleaded.

'Parents always let us down, Megan. You should have known that by now.' Prentiss jeered.

Prentiss yanked her up and stabbed her with a knife in the side. She fell to the floor, unmoving. The entrances were knocked down by the CO 19 unit coming in. They held the four men at gunpoint. Smithy was able to enter the building and run to Megan.

'Megan, can you hear me?' Smithy tried to wake her.

Megan didn't react. Smithy called for paramedics. Megan was taken into an ambulance that had been standing by, Smithy going with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Smithy waited outside the room they were keeping Megan in. She had a tube into her mouth to keep her breathing. She was in a bad state. Callum joined him, totally freaked out by Megan's state.

'Callum, I did what I could. We were just too late to do anything.' Smithy tried to console him.

'She'll make it though, won't she?' Callum asked.

'I don't know. Her stab wound went in pretty deep.' Smithy explained.

'It's my fault.'

'No. We couldn't have predicted this would happen, Callum.'

'I'm meant to protect her, both as family and as a police officer. I should have done more to stop this from happening.'

'Don't beat yourself up about this. There's always an off day and there was no idea Prentiss even knew your address.'

Smithy led Callum away to calm down.

'Let's go back to the nick and see if they've got anything out of the men we arrested.' Smithy suggested.

Callum let Smithy guide him out of St Hugh's.

* * *

Smithy and Callum arrived at Sun Hill to find Neil waiting for them.

'We've got them. There's enough evidence to put them inside for a long time. The only difficult thing is to identify who killed Daniel Stone. All four of them had prints on the gun. We need Megan to identify who fired the gun.' Neil explained.

'That's going to be difficult. Megan's still unconscious from the stab wound she received. We could lose her from the loss of blood and how deep the knife went in.' Smithy explained.

'Then we'd better hope she pulls through.' Neil said.

Neil walked upstairs to CID. Smithy and Callum walked to Smithy's office.

'I've got Mel down at St Hugh's so she can alert us when Megan comes round.' Smithy said.

'Did we find any test results at the scene?' Callum asked.

'Yeah, we did. Daniel was right. Megan was tested as a baby to check who the father was. You were a positive match. Megan is yours.' Smithy showed Callum the test result.

'That makes me feel so much worse. If I had known, I would have made sure this didn't happen. I would have gotten Megan out sooner.'

'You did what you could. Remember what you said before. Your family tried to keep you from her. They would have tried anything to keep you from her if you tried. Just make sure you're here for her now.'

'I just hope it's enough.'

'Callum, why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll call if I have more information for you.'

Callum got up and left to the changing room. He got out of the uniform and left the station to go home.

* * *

Smithy left up to CID to see what they had found out. Neil got him into his office, shutting the door behind him.

'How's Callum bearing up?' Neil asked.

'I've sent him home for some rest. He's a bit confused with what to do now, since he's found out for certain he's Megan's father. I think he's happy enough we've been able to arrest them all for this.' Smithy said.

'Have we heard any progress on Megan yet?'

'No. Mel's down there for if she comes round. It may be a while yet.'

'Ok. I think we'll leave it for today. It's been a long shift.'

Smithy nodded and left Neil's office. He headed down to his office and attacked his paperwork.

* * *

Callum came into work the next day, refreshed as best he could be. Smithy got him into his office.

'How are you feeling?' Smithy asked.

'Better than yesterday, but still as worried about Megan. Any news?' Callum asked.

'Not yet. Mel swapped with Kirsty so there's someone still there for when Megan wakes up.'

'Ok. I'll start my paperwork from yesterday.'

Callum left to his office and started to get through his pile of papers.

* * *

Kirsty was at St Hugh's hospital, watching over Megan. There was no change.

'Megan, I hope you can hear me. Callum needs you right now. I know it must sound weird coming from me, but I think he relies on you more than you think.' Kirsty tried to get a response.

Megan started to wake. Kirsty saw the reaction and called for a nurse.

'Don't report in yet.' Megan managed.

'Ok.' Kirsty agreed.

The nurse came and checked Megan over.

'How are you feeling, Megan?' Nurse asked.

'Better. Am I alright to get up and about?' Megan hoped.

'I think so. You'll need to be discharged and then you're free to go.' Nurse looked at Kirsty before leaving.

Megan found some spare clothes and put them on. Kirsty then led her to the desk to be discharged.

'Has Daniel Stone and my mother been identified yet?' Megan asked.

'No. Are you asking to?' Kirsty said.

'Yeah. I want to know for sure it's them.'

'Ok. It's this way.'

Kirsty led Megan towards the morgue. Two bodies were covered with a sheet each. Kirsty gave the nod to remove the sheets. They were removed and Megan started to cry, nodding it was them. Kirsty gave the signal to cover them again before leading Megan out the room.

'Are you alright?' Kirsty asked.

'I didn't expect this to happen.' Megan sighed deeply.

'You'll be alright.'

'Do you know who killed Daniel?'

'No. There's no cameras in the building you were in.'

'Then you'd better report I'm awake and you're bringing me to the station. I know who killed him.'

Kirsty led Megan to her car whilst talking into the radio that she was bringing Megan to Sun Hill. They got in and sped back to the nick.

* * *

Smithy heard the report and knocked on Callum's office door. Callum was surprised to see Smithy at his door.

'Is everything alright?' Callum knew.

'Kirsty has just called in. Megan's awake and she's on her way here. She knows who killed Daniel.' Smithy explained.

Callum got out of his seat and followed Smithy out to the back of the building. Kirsty's vehicle pulled up and she got out of the driving seat. Megan got out of the passenger seat and shut the door behind her.

'Megan!' Callum called.

Megan saw Callum and smiled. Callum held her close, but careful enough of her injury.

'When did you wake up?' Smithy asked Megan.

'Thirty minutes ago. I asked Kirsty if she would let me identify the bodies at the scene. They were my Mum and Daniel.' Megan explained.

'Kirsty?' Callum looked at her, slightly annoyed she'd not called in earlier.

'Don't blame Kirsty. I asked her not to call in because I wanted to try and get back on my feet a little first. Besides, I think you're going to need my report of the event, since I saw who pulled the trigger on Daniel.' Megan covered for Kirsty.

'Right. Let's go find DI Manson.' Smithy was ready.

Smithy led them through the station. Kirsty left to get on with her other duties. They got up to CID and found Neil in his office.

'Megan, good to see you up and about. What can I do for you?' Neil asked.

'I know who killed Daniel Stone.' Megan explained.

'You saw the whole thing?' Neil asked.

'Yeah. I can give a witness report of the event if you so wish.' Megan was sure.

'Ok. Callum, shut the door.' Neil said.

Callum shut the door. Megan was gestured to take a seat.

'Ok. I'd like you to tell us what happened from Daniel walking into the building.' Neil asked.

'The door was unlocked and Daniel walked through. He gave the bag to Stanley Prentiss, who checked it. Daniel was then allowed to come over to me, tied to a chair. I was ungagged and then untied on Prentiss's permission. Daniel told me he had a wire on from you lot. Prentiss demanded we were separated, two men holding him and one holding me. Prentiss drew the gun and shot Daniel. He was dead before he hit the ground. I was freed to go to him, only for Prentiss to then pull me back up and stab me in the side. Then CO 19 came in guns aiming at the men. Then I blacked out.' Megan explained.

'That puts things into perspective. We'd better get someone to identify the bodies at the scene.' Neil suggested.

'Already beat you to it. They are who you think they are.' Megan said.

'Excellent. I'd better go and let Stanley Prentiss know he's nicked for two murders and an attempted murder.' Neil smirked.

Neil left quickly. Smithy and Callum ended up looking at each other.

'We'd better go back to work then.' Smithy said.

Megan followed Smithy and Callum downstairs. Smithy left Callum to take care of Megan.

'In here.' Callum gestured for Megan to enter Callum's office.

Megan followed instructions and sat in a spare chair. Callum picked up a sheet of paper and sat next to Megan.

'What is it?' Megan asked.

'We found this at the scene.' Callum handed the sheet of paper over.

Megan took it and read the results.

'I'm yours.' Megan was in shock.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been.'

'You don't need to be.'

Megan put the sheet of paper on his desk. Callum couldn't look at her from his own shame.

'Callum, look at me.'

Callum didn't move at all.

'Dad.'

Callum looked right at her, shocked she'd said it.

'You did what you could under the circumstances. Trust me, you did the right thing. Whenever there were family meetings, you were there and you talked to me as much as you could. That's better than Mum and Daniel did combined. They barely spoke to me at home. I was making my own food and making sure everything I had was clean. I was even having to pinch money from their wallets in small amounts to make sure I could buy things for school. You've done better than them and you weren't in my life as much. You did the right thing, Dad.'

Callum held her close to him, both of them starting to laugh.

'It feels weird to think I'm a Dad.'

'Well, get used to it, now you're stuck with me.'

'Are you alright to get back to mine?'

'Yeah, except I don't have keys.'

'Sounds like you're sticking around until I get you some.'

'Sounds like it. Tea?'

'You know how I like it.'

'You bet I do.'

Megan left to the vending machine to get Callum a tea. Whilst she was waiting at the machine, Smithy was walking behind her.

'If you think you can creep up on me, think again, Smithy.' Megan laughed, looking back at him.

'You knew I was there?' Smithy was shocked.

'Yeah. I got a sense someone was behind me and it just happened to be you.'

'Are you staying with Callum then?'

'He is my Dad. It'll take time for us to adjust to that, but I think we'll get there. It might change Callum a little bit, but I think you can cope with that.'

Megan picked up the cup for Callum.

'He'll be fine. But I can tell you could be a good cop.'

'I'll have to see if my old man will let me.'

Megan and Smithy laughed. Megan then took the tea to Callum.

'What's the smile for?' Callum asked.

'Smithy. He thinks I could be a good cop.' Megan grinned.

'Is this his way of payback?'

'No. Just the fact I caught him trying to creep up on me.'

'Sounds like you.'

'I could though, if you let me.'

'You think I would stop you?'

'Well, you can't really. I'm eighteen tomorrow.'

Callum's jaw dropped. Megan laughed.

'We'll have to do something.'

'No way. You're going to try and do something and it will end up embarrassing you more than it will me.'

Callum laughed, knowing she was right. He started with his paperwork whilst Megan talked to him about the old times they had together at family reunions, happy as they could be.


End file.
